marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Civil War
'The Civil War Raid Event' Civil War Raid Event is the eleventh raid event and the thirty first event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. Plus, tapping on the Ask For Support button may sometimes enlist the aid of Logan... New Features * Pro-Registration vs. Anti-Registration - Like Spider-Man, you find yourself divided on which side to support. For the first half of the event, you'll support Tony Stark and the pro-registration side against Captain America. For the second half, you'll support Captain America and the anti-registration side against Stark. * Legendary First Half Reward - For the first time ever, a Legendary card will be available for top-rankers in the first half of the event. It will give you a huge advantage in the second half. * Cards Obtainable in the Event - This event features more ways than ever to obtain Raider cards. Players will get Raider cards just for playing the game while the event is going on. * Co-Op Danger Cards will boost your damage against raid bosses in both halves of the event. * Rewards for Defeating Bosses - This event won't feature parts destruction rewards. Instead, better rewards are available when you defeat raid bosses. * Support Decks - You can form a support deck that supplements the ATK of your main deck. 25% of your support deck's ATK (after Raider abilities apply) will be added to your main deck. Support decks don't consume attack or defense power. * Spawning Raid Bosses - In previous events, wen you defeated raid bosses only stronger ones would appear. To improve game balance, weaker raid bosses may still appear no matter how many you defeat. * Daily Assignment Improvements - You can pick up daily assignment rewards after you fulfill their conditions without having to go to the Daily Assignments screen. One reward will be an S Rare card! New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [Enemies Iron Man|[Former Enemies Iron Man]] (Legendary) * [Objector The Thing|[Conscientious Objector The Thing]] (U Rare) * [Adventurer Giant Man|[Scientific Adventurer Giant Man]] (SS Rare) * [Personality Sentry|[Split Personality Sentry]] (S Rare) * [Warrior Nick Fury|[Secret Warrior Nick Fury]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [Iron Man|[Figurehead Iron Man]] (Legendary) * [Way Captain America|[American Way Captain America]] (Legendary) * [Nitrile Iron Spider-Man|[Titanium Nitrile Iron Spider-Man]] (U Rare) * [Hulkling|[Undercover Hulkling]] (U Rare) * [Cyborg Ragnarok|[Asgardian Cyborg Ragnarok]] (SS Rare) * [Leader Hercules|[Rebel Leader Hercules]] (SS Rare) * [Learned Tony Stark|[Lesson Learned Tony Stark]] (S Rare) * [Steve Rogers|[Anti-Registration Steve Rogers]] (S Rare) * [Kree Captain Marvel|[White Kree Captain Marvel]] (S Rare) * [Photon|[Blinding Photon]] (S Rare) * [Mimi Songbird|[Screaming Mimi Songbird]] (Rare) * [Squirrel Girl|[Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl]] (Rare) * [She-Hulk|[Defender She-Hulk]] (Rare) * [Avengers Vision|[Young Avengers Vision]] (Rare) Raider Cards First Half Raid Cards= * [Iron Man|[Figurehead Iron Man]] 2000% against Anti-Registration team. 4200% when Fused! * [Nitrile Iron Spider-Man|[Titanium Nitrile Iron Spider-Man]] 1600% against Anti-Registration team. 3400% when Fused! * [Cyborg Ragnarok|[Asgardian Cyborg Ragnarok]] 1200% against Anti-Registration team. 2600% when Fused! * [Too Human Vision|[All Too Human Vision]] 1200% against Anti-Registration team. 2600% when Fused! * [of Wakanda Black Panther|[King of Wakanda Black Panther]] 1200% against Anti-Registration team. 2600% when Fused! * [Learned Tony Stark|[Lesson Learned Tony Stark]] 800% against Anti-Registration team. 1800% when Fused! * [Kree Captain Marvel|[White Kree Captain Marvel]] 800% against Anti-Registration team. 1800% when Fused! * [Ambition Sabretooth|[Bloody Ambition Sabretooth]] 800% against Anti-Registration team. 1800% when Fused! * [Mimi Songbird|[Screaming Mimi Songbird]] 400% against Anti-Registration team. 1000% when Fused! * [She-Hulk|[Defender She-Hulk]] 400% against Anti-Registration team. 1000% when Fused! * [Wolverine|[Hunter Wolverine]] 400% against Anti-Registration team. 1000% when Fused! * [Survivor Marrow|[Morlock Survivor Marrow]] 200% against Anti-Registration team. 500% when Fused! * [of Future Past Sentinel|[Days of Future Past Sentinel]] 200% against Anti-Registration team. 500% when Fused! * [Spectrum Dazzler|[Full Spectrum Dazzler]] 200% against Anti-Registration team. 500% when Fused! |-| Second Half Raid Cards= * [Way Captain America|[American Way Captain America]] 2000% against Pro-Registration team. 4200% when Fused! * [Hulkling|[Undercover Hulkling]] 1600% against Pro-Registration team. 3400% when Fused! * [Leader Hercules|[Rebel Leader Hercules]] 1200% against Pro-Registration team. 2600% when Fused! * [Too Human Vision|[All Too Human Vision]] 1200% against Pro-Registration team. 2600% when Fused! * [of Wakanda Black Panther|[King of Wakanda Black Panther]] 1200% against Pro-Registration team. 2600% when Fused! * [Steve Rogers|[Anti-Registration Steve Rogers]] 800% against Pro-Registration team. 1800% when Fused! * [Photon|[Blinding Photon]] 800% against Pro-Registration team. 1800% when Fused! * [Ambition Sabretooth|[Bloody Ambition Sabretooth]] 800% against Pro-Registration team. 1800% when Fused! * [Squirrel Girl|[Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl]] 400% against Pro-Registration team. 1000% when Fused! * [Avengers Vision|[Young Avengers Vision]] 400% against Pro-Registration team. 1000% when Fused! * [Wolverine|[Hunter Wolverine]] 400% against Pro-Registration team. 1000% when Fused! * [Survivor Marrow|[Morlock Survivor Marrow]] 200% against Pro-Registration team. 500% when Fused! * [of Future Past Sentinel|[Days of Future Past Sentinel]] 200% against Pro-Registration team. 500% when Fused! * [Spectrum Dazzler|[Full Spectrum Dazzler]] 200% against Pro-Registration team. 500% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the House of M event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Show/Hide table Boss Details Show/Hide table